Its my turn
by lola cherry cola
Summary: Its the marauders year and instead of the mischeif they wanted, they get that and a lot of girl drama. Lily likes Remus, Sirius Lily, Nazera Sirius. Who's turn will it be for whom?


**Description: They all want someone, but what is they don't want them back?**

**Nazera Lolen is at Hogwarts for her sixth year. She's a beautiful ravenclaw, and smart and funny. Getting any guy is easy for her, especially since she is American, but she wants one of the marauders. Sirius Black. The only problem is while the rest of the group is fighting over her, Sirius isn't. And what is she supposed to do about an annoying slytherin that just won't leave her alone?  
Sirius Black is a handsome Gryffindor in his sixth year. He has everything. The friends, the popularity, the power, the girls. Of all the girls he can get, though, he has fallen for one that he can't have and might change everything. His best friends, James Potter, girl, Lily Evans.  
James Potter has been a regular trouble maker of his six years in Hogwarts, but this year its not all fun and games. Having Lily is nice, but when he sees Nazera Lolen his eyes pop out and he isn't sure. Lily or Nazera?  
Lily Evans is a smart and brave young woman in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Having grades is nice and so is having James as a boyfriend. But she wants excitement! She knows James can only give her sweet talk and kisses, but Remus Lupin can give her much more.  
Remus Lupin is having trouble in Hogwarts. He is keeping up with his grades, and he loves hanging out with his friends, but him being a werewolf is becoming just too stressful, but then he sees something to calm his nervous. Nazera Lolen. What does she suggest? Become wilder. More wild then a werewolf?  
Peter Pettigrew isn't as popular, brave or anything like his friends. But when a pretty ravenclaw talks to him, helps him and befriends him he starts to think the wrong idea. Kate Seamore is a popular Ravenclaw and very pretty but in need of a serious relationship. She could not keep a boyfriend for more then a week, not good. Maybe…..James Potter? Azin Saracrost is a slytherin with a huge problem. He has it big for a ravenclaw. A pretty one. She's smart, funny and beautiful. She makes him feel like there's actually a point of living. What will happen, though, when his family finds out he is in love with Nazera Lolen?**

**Author's note- this is my first time doing a Lily and James story, so no bashing, and no flames. They burn. I did read a lot, so I might be able to do a good job. Might is a key word. Please read and review, I need advice. Also I started the chapter out with a point of view of first but had to change it so it might look a little weird.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's genius characters such as Lily, James, Sirius, etc. I do own some, though, such as Azin and Nazera.**

**Point of view- 3rd om.**

* * *

* * *

**Nazera Lolen laughed sourly as the name Azin Saracrost came up. Then the sixth year turned her head around, biting her lip nervously at the sight of the sly slytherin staring back at her. His hair as black as the night sky spiked like a porcupine, those glowing green eyes with a touch of silver in one and gold in the other. He was strong, tan and no doubt he was gorgeous. Just not at all her type! Nazera is just a nice girl, a smart girl, and a good girl. Only likes her because she's pretty, not bothering to get to actually know the ravenclaw sitting now at the Great Hall. That's how most boys were to her. They looked at her straight strawberry blonde hair, exotic blue eyes, small nose, rosy cheeks, chest and a good ass. Sometimes it had been a good thing, she would never have to worry about being lonely. Guys pretty much was thrown at her. It just she usually got pigs who only could think of sex. **

**"Lets not talk about him, please!" Nazera begged her two best Ravenclaw friends, Patricia Bass, now dating George Lovegood (a/n I'm sorry, could not think of better names for them. couldn't even find the names anywhere) and Katey Seamore, who's single at the moment. Patricia was an ok looker, plain dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and she's short, but she's a really good witch that loves to experiment. Katey is preppy and nice to her close friends. Most people mistake for a self-centered slut, but she's really not. Her brown hair is wavy, her green eyes are usually behind cool sunglasses and her outfits are never the Hogwarts uniform. Also she's from America, like me. **

**Nazera started to remember their first year here at Hogwarts. On the train they sat in the same place, talking about how nervous they were, well Pat and Nazera were. Katey kept staring at her nails and complaining on how dull and uninteresting the guys their age were on the Hogwarts express, obviously they train they used to get to their school. When we got to Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry, sat at the stool in front of the Great Hall and were sorted into the Ravenclaw house, the three all agreed. Best friends forever. Or at least for a long time. It was a weird group for most people. The nice beauty queen, the preppy one, and the risk taker. For us, though, it was picture perfect. We never ought and always had something to talk about. **

**"But, he loves you!" Katey cried. She was obsessed with that. Love, marrying, kissing, and making love. **

**"Please," the blonde said as she rolled her eyes. It was lame but the only thing Nazera could think of. What could she answer back? It was obvious he liked her; Rita Skeeter had informed Nazera countless times. **

**"Katey, what are you thinking?" Pat asked, looking outraged. "A slytherin can not love!" **

**"Maybe not you, but," Katey didn't bother to finish but instead started playing with her hair. The trio laughed. It was a mini joke between them. In their third year Pat tried to make a certain slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, fall in love with her with a love potion. It ended up him loving Katey. **

**"Miss fake-breasts was at you two for a month!" Nazera laughed some more, now with Katey and Pat. Narcissa Black, or 'miss fake-breasts' as ravenclaws loved to call her, was their least favorite person. A prissy slytherin, that they made a fool of every time she passed them and, of course, vice versa. She was basically a blonde with a look on her face as if there were something smelly under her nose. Also Malfoy's follower, or stalker. **

**As their laughter dyed down Pat, Katey and Nazera started looking around the Great Hall, trying to find something interesting to talk about. The new students hadn't been that interesting. None disappointed of their house, none too jittery, and none that fell of their seat as Pat had. Then suddenly Nazera's eyes fell unto the only guy that could ever get her attention. **

**"Uh oh, she's looking at _him_, again!" Katey said, letting her head rest on the top of her tanned hand. **

**"He is cute!" Pat said, putting on a seductive smile and crossing her arms. **

**"You've got a boyfriend!" Katey laughed as she slapped her friend lightly. **

**"Cut it out you two!" Naz sighed, not taking my eyes off him. "Like he will ever notice me." **

**All through the years having the same classes with this guy he had never once actually noticed her. He was cute, popular and funny. Smart, she wasn't actually sure and whether he was rich or poor, she didn't care. **

**The blue eyed blonde sighed once more, then brought her attention back to her two friends who had both raised an eyebrow and had that 'you have got to be kidding me' expression glued to their faces. Nazera had to bite her lip to try to keep from laughing; they looked so strange. They had the exact expression and are in the exact position. Naz half expected them to start talking at the same time, saying the exact same thing. They probably would and she knew what they would say. Something about me being pretty, about all guys noticing me. Katey started to open her mouth, right on time. **

**"Look, don't even bother. I know what you're going to say," Nazera said as Katey slowly closed her mouth. "I'm pretty, smart and nice. Every guy would want me and my big ass." **

**"Well the ass part may be a bit exaggerated, but yeah," Pat said, her expression now bored. She looked down at her empty plate that had started refilling its self. "Guys why don't we go back to the common room?" **

**Katey and Nazera agreed to go. They stood up slowly and as they walked out the side doors the three girl's topic changed from boys to gossiping about Professor McGonagall, their strict transfiguration teacher who could turn herself into a tabby cat.**

* * *

**Lily nodded and laughed once in a while as James started talking about some nonsense to his mates, pretending to listen. Some gibberish about Snape, what they are going to do this time. She studied each of them. James and Sirius were laughing, Peter squeaking and Remus mostly staying out of the conversation. She was not exactly surprised. He did that a lot. He was too smart and mature for these kind of kids game. **

**"How about pantsing him in front of all the rest of the slytherin?" Remus interrupted Sirius and James in the middle of one of their private conversations. They all laughed, except for lily. She was a bit taken aback but impressed by his intelligence. She was not impressed easily. Lately she had been very much with Remus. Her thoughts were constantly on Remus. It was always Remus.**

**His hair.**

**He eyes.**

**He nose.**

**His mouth.**

**Stop!**

**Lily, you have a wonderful boyfriend, she thought to herself, unsure at the moment. What did she think of her boyfriend? James Potter, Gryffindor, seventh year, black hair he messed up on purpose, and the color of his eyes. What color were they? How could she forget? Well it was easy. Rarely had she really caught the eyes of James. They always seemed to be off at another person. As thought they were lying to her and would spill everything if they looked straight at her.**

**"James?" Lily said, James turning toward her. Hazel. His eyes were hazel. A cute color. Hers were almond shapes green, her hair was thick, dark red and pretty long. "I-I'm going to go to the dorm. Molly,****Kyriaki****. and ****Mirna are waiting for me." **

**He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and ran away quickly before James could as what's wrong. What was wrong? She loved James! Yes, it was true, she loved him. He was more then she could ever ask for. **

**What to do? **

**"Ok first, you stop with the 'whats'," Molly, Lily's good friend, told her. "Too many questions!" **

**Molly Prewett(I did research, this is her maiden name) was spunky witch with red hair, was short and a little plump and was dating Arthur Weasley. In Lily's opinion they had made a cute couple but they were very much different, except for their features that strikingly resembled each other. Molly was more aggressive, even though she had a kind face and was very nice if you knew her well. He was soft and cared very much for the muggle world. **

**"Just mellow out, and give him a week," Kyriaki Thalia instructed. She never offered information. The tall, glasses wearing, blue eyed, black haired dark looking girl was a bit of a control freak. People thought of her as scary and she went along with it to see first years scream, wearing too much eyeliner and wearing gothic type clothes. She was very, very nice thought and very much liked around the rest of the seven years. She even went out with some slytherin, the dumb cute guys who didn't realize she was a Gryffindor. "If the situation stays the same, get rid of him. **

**Lily sighed and looked at where Mirna usually sat. That's odd. **

**"Where's Mirna?" Lily asked. **

**"I don't know, she's usually here before us," Molly stated, just now noticing her friends disappearance. **

**"Lets go look for her," Kyriaki said, and the rest agreed. They all got up and walked out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. **


End file.
